The Lost Princesses of Arendelle
by jade254
Summary: Frozen AU. When King Agdar and Queen Idun fall victim to the Kings ruthless brother, Prince Hakkon. Princess Elsa and Anna are forced to flee the Kingdom. In order to protect them and Elsa's magical powers the trolls erase their memories. Growing up as commoners the girls have no knowledge of their royal heritage. However, Hakkon is ready to hunt them down and eliminate the threat
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to my new story.**

 **This idea came to me so I decided to write it down and see what people think.**

 **Although it will be set in the world of Frozen, it will be slightly AU. However most characters will be included.**

 **Some parts of this first chapter will probably not make much sense just yet, however things will be explained later on.**

 **WARNING: This fic will contain profanity and violence throughout, although nothing particularly graphic.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

His hand trailed down her side, stroking warm, soft flesh. "Oh my Queen. I never would have realized that this was all I had to do to reveal your true sentiments."

Wracked with fear, Idun attempted to push her assailant away. "W-What do you think you are doing? D-Don't touch me!"

Loosing his composure, Prince Hakkon gripped her hair, pulling harshly. "Are you afraid, Your Majesty? You should be!"

The young woman sucked in a breath, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. At first, when her brother-in-law had cornered her in the hallway and kissed her harshly, she had assumed it was just another one of his drunken errors. He had made a few disgusting and flirtatious comments toward her on previous occasions, but she had never once took them seriously. She would immediately reject his advances and he would merely stagger off with his tail between his legs.

However, on this occasion he hadn't been drunk and almost instantly she had begun to recognize his sinister intentions. Although she had fought desperately to resist, with his sheer size and strength, he had easily overpowered her. Twisting her arm painfully behind her back, he had then proceeded to drag her violently towards her bedchambers. Once inside, the enraged Prince began his assault, yet Idun wasn't prepared to go down without a fight.

"I'm not afraid of you," the young Queen snarled defiantly. She was shaking like a leaf, but she did her best to try and hide it.

Hakkon gripped her arm harshly. "Is that so?"

"Do you not realize what you are doing? My husband will have your head on a silver platter for this."

The wayward Prince chuckled, "Who do you think he's going to believe? Me, his own flesh and blood, or his little whore of a wife."

"How dare you!" Idun fumed. She raised her hand to strike him, but he quickly countered her attack. With increased speed, he shoved his victim up against the wall, holding her in a painful vice-like grip, whilst his free hand tore the fabric of her dress.

"Please Hakkon, Stop!"

Struggling to free herself futilely earned her a cruel laugh from the deranged Prince. He answered silkily whilst caressing her small, pert breasts, "But Idun. Why would you want to stop now, especially when we're having so much fun?"

Idun continued to struggle against the clutches of her evil brother-in-law. "No, I don't want this. I don't want you!"

The young Prince slapped her face hard. "Don't say that. I'm just as capable of giving you everything you desire. I can be just like my brother."

Tears sprang to the Queen's eyes as she soothed her stinging cheek. "You are nothing like my husband. Agdar is nothing but gentle, kind and loving. You're just a monster."

Fueled by rage, the Prince tossed the young brunette to the floor, before climbing on top of her and using his weight to pin her down. "You should have been mine. Now...you will be."

Idun fought desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hakkon...NO!"

* * *

 **Eight years later.**

The prisoner didn't even bother to look up when he heard the footsteps approaching his small, dank and dark cell. His brother's visits were becoming more and more of a nuisance.

"Thought I'd find you here," Agdar announced mockingly. The King observed the disheveled, unkempt appearance of his brother, whilst carefully scrutinizing his haggered expression.

Hakkon reclined his head back against the stone wall. "What the hell do you want? After all, hasn't the mighty King of Arendelle got better things to do with his time? Like taking care of his precious Kingdom."

"Actually, I just came down here to ensure you're still as uncomfortable as I can possibly make you. I want nothing more then for you to suffer for your wicked crimes, brother."

"If by crimes, you're talking about the poison I tried to slip you. Then I'm only sorry that I failed," Hakkon spat coldly. "Besides, I would think stripping me of my title, and leaving me to rot in this cess-pit for the past eight years has been torture enough."

Angrily, Agdar clasped the bars, before responding through gritted teeth. "Believe me, it will never be enough. But I wasn't talking about the attempt on my life. I was talking about another certain heinous and merciless act you carried out. You are damn lucky that the bond of blood connects us, brother. Or I would not have hesitated to have had you executed on the spot."

There was a chorus of laughter. "Executed? Henious and merciless act? Oh dear brother, are you still upset about that so called unfortunate incident with Idun? If it is, then when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that it was your wife who chose to seduce me. I mean, there I was just trying to be a good brother-in-law by helping her take care of her royal duties in your absence, when the next minute she's whoring herself out by inviting me into the royal chambers."

"She would never!" Agdar interjected.

"Perhaps you didn't know know her as well as you thought you did. Although come to think about it, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later. I always did reign supreme in the looks department. It was finally about time she saw the light and decided to fuck a real man...a man who is capable of actually running a Kingdom. Not some undeserving, arrogant bastard such as yourself!"

"Why you...!" Agdar had to bite his tongue to restrain himself from screaming a string of expletives at his younger brother.

"Tsk, tsk, You really should learn to watch that mouth of yours," Hakkon chided. "We can't have Arendelle's precious ruler using such foul language now, can we? Whatever would his loyal subjects think about that?" The ex-Prince then feigned a yawn. "Now are we done? I'm finding myself becoming quite tired. After all, it's rather exhausting sitting here twiddling my thumbs whilst staring at four walls."

"Yes we're done. I'll arrange for the guards to bring you your next meal."

As Adgar turned to leave, Hakkon called after him. "No rush. The food tastes like pig shit anyway."

Once his brother's footfalls had echoed off down the hall, Hakkon screamed loudly. "I need to get the fuck out of here!"

* * *

"Your Highness!" A strange, unfamiliar voice hissed through the bars.

"What the hell do you want now, Agdar? Can't you fucking leave me be?" The ex-Prince slurred, still barely conscious.

The stranger stepped closer. "I can assure you, I'm not your brother."

Hakkon slowly opened his eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, he bolted upright. "How did you get in here? Did my brother send you? What were you going to do... murder me in my sleep?"

The short statured man spoke softly. " _Please_ , how is that even possible when you're in there and I'm out here? It's not even like I have a key. Now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Archibald Weselton and I have a strong belief that we maybe able to help each other."

The ex-Prince sighed. "Well unless you're able to miraculously teleport me out of here, then I seriously doubt it. Who exactly are you again? What kind of business do you have here in Arendelle?"

"Perhaps I should explain myself further. I was once a close friend of your brothers, until without warning he broke off our trade agreement by claiming it was no longer profitable. We are only a small country and relied heavily on the trading of goods. Since that day, my people have been suffering terribly. I came here to speak with, His Majesty, implore him to reconsider, but he has made it quite clear that he isn't interested in our plight."

"Isn't that just despicable? Although nothing surprises me where my brother is concerned. But what _can_ I do to help? In case you haven't noticed, that bastard is the King, and it doesn't look like I'm not getting out of here anytime soon."

"But if you...happened to get out of there? What would you do?"

Hakkon clenched his fists. "First I'd take a sword and cut off my brothers head and mount it on a stick for the entire Kingdom to see. Then I'd take his pretty wife and desecrate her whenever I choose. Then lastly, I'd enslave everyone in the Kingdom."

Raising an eyebrow, Weselton took a step back and began pacing the area outside. "Oh such violence, Your Highness. Well, I suppose I have to agree that's a rather fitting punishment for, His Majesty. And as for the Queen. She's ripe enough to produce a few heirs for you. But you do seem to be forgetting about the Princesses."

There was a momentary silence, until Hakkon questioned him further. "Princesses? There are princesses?"

"Didn't you know? The King and Queen have two young daughters. Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. As firstborn, Elsa is next in line to inherit the throne. I met her briefly not too long ago, actually. A very smart and intelligent little girl. And it appears she is already being groomed for her role as future Queen. If allowed to live, there is no doubt she would be a threat to your reign. If you are to successfully usurp this Kingdom then every threat must be eliminated and that would include any future heirs."

Hakkon was unable to wipe the grin off his face. "Oh I think I can handle my brother, his whore of a wife and their two pesky brats."

Weselton smiled gleefully. "Good, good. I guess everything is in order then."

Although overthrowing the Kingdom seemed very tempting, Hakkon still remained somewhat suspicious. "Can I just ask one thing? What exactly is in this for you? Power?...glory?"

Weselton quickly wavered his concerns. "Power? Glory? No my boy. None of that interests me. I am a peaceful man. Let's just say, I'm more interested in unlocking the riches this Kingdom has to offer...then declaring war. As long as my people are well taken care of and... I have access to the royal treasury, you can cause as much chaos and bloodshed as that little heart of yours desires. You see, I prefer to keep my hands clean. So with that said. Do we have a deal?"

The Prince smiled mischievously. _Finally, this Kingdom will be all mine._ "Yes, we have a deal. Now get me the hell out of here, pronto!"

* * *

The hour was late. Agdar was in his study just finishing up some paperwork when there came an urgent knock at the door.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

The King recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to Kai, head royal advisor and his faithful and most trusted friend. As soon as Agdar answered the door, the red faced, stocky built man burst through.

"Kai, whatever is the matter?" The King urged.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." he started breathlessly. "But Captain Erickson has just informed me that the prisoner has escaped."

"WHAT?!" The King boomed, panic rising in his chest. "WHEN?!"

"Not more then one hour ago. The guards were doing their hourly patrols and they found Hakkon's cell empty."

"How did this happen?" Adgar questioned, his eyes now blazing.

Kai shook his head. "Early reports would indicate that he may have had inside help."

"Who would?...No matter, I will speak with the guards who were assigned to the dungeons and I will find out who aided in Hakkon's escape. You have Captain Erickson gather his men. I want them out scouting the immediate area. He couldn't have gotten far. I want updates reported back to me every thirty minutes. My brother is a very dangerous and unstable man. We need to find him!"

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N First of all, I would like to begin by saying that I changed the title of my story as I felt it was more fitting considering it will feature both Anna and Elsa as main characters.**

 **Secondly, I would like to thank those who have taken an interest by following, adding to favorites, but especially those who have taken the time to review.**

 **Thirdly. If you leave a review, please can you refrain from commenting about me updating my other stories. I am aware that I haven't updated. I haven't forgotten, and they will be updated in due time. I have only been able to post this chapter as it was written and it just needed editing.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE (INCLUDING THAT AGAINST CHILDREN) IF THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

* * *

 **Chapter One.  
**

Eight year old Princess Elsa sat in her large canopy bed swirling snowflakes as she patiently awaited her nursemaid, Gerda to come tuck her in and read her a story.

Sometimes, the young Princess wished her Mother or Father would read to her instead, but seeing as they were the King and Queen they just never seemed to have the time.

"Good evening, Your Highness. I see you're practising," a soft voice announced, interrupting the child from her thoughts and disrupting her magical ability. Gerda had arrived, smiling warmly at the young Princess.

"I was bored. I've been sitting here for hours," Elsa whined. "Wait? Did you read to Anna first?"

Gerda couldn't lie to such an innocent face. "Indeed, I did."

Slightly disgruntled, Elsa crossed her arms and pouted. "No fair. Why does she get a story first? Was it those big blue eyes, cute pigtails and adorable freckles? You do know she was the culprit who stole all the chocolate cakes from the kitchen this afternoon."

"That may be so," Gerda agreed. "But she certainly wasn't the one who decided to make an ice skating rink in the ballroom now, was she? Which may I remind you took the servants five solid hours to clean up. You should be grateful your parents never found out about that."

"Why would they? They have much more important things to be doing then to worry about Anna and me having fun." Elsa then sighed heavily. "Sometimes, it feels as if they don't care about us at all."

A long silence followed, until the older woman perched herself down next to the Princess. "Oh, Your Highness. It's not like that at all. They love you and Anna more then anything in this world. But whilst they may be your parents, they are also the King and Queen. They have a duty and responsibility towards this entire kingdom. One day, when you become Queen you'll understand."

"What happens if I don't want to be Queen? It seems a pretty hard job."

"Your Highness. It's not the case of wanting to be Queen. It is your birthright," Gerda reminded her. "And do you want to know what else I think?"

Elsa nodded her head curiously. "What?"

"When the time comes, you'll make the most beautiful and powerful Queen. And I'm confident you'll rule this Kingdom with all the kindness, wisdom and integrity as both your parents do now."

The Princess was amazed at Gerda's belief and faith in her. "You really think so?"

Gerda fondly flicked Elsa's small, button nose. "I know so." The maid then reached for a random book from the nightstand and turned to the first page. "Now settle down little one. It's story time."

* * *

A quick shiver ran through him as a cold breeze swept over the North mountain. It was almost dusk. The sun now giving off an orange glow in the violet sky.

"Come on you numbskulls, walk fucking faster," Hakkon ordered the weary soldiers.

There were a few grunts and groans as the small army trudged through the deep snow. Finally, they were brought to a standstill where the ex-Prince took the time to address them. "We rest here until nightfall."

From his vantage point, Hakkon gazed down at the castle standing tall in the distance. It had been six months since his escape, yet even now, he still couldn't believe how easy it had been to evade those dim-witted and inept guards back in Arendelle. _I cannot believe my brother hired those fools to protect the royal family. He should be ashamed of himself._

Because of their incompetance, he'd gained his freedom. Six months, where he'd been busy planning, scheming and finally raising his own army. He had chosen the very best men Weselton had to offer. Loyal soldiers who were now fully trained and equipped in helping him conquer his brother's Kingdom.

"Sir? How much longer? It's freezing out here!"

Averting his gaze away from his target and towards the young soldier who had spoken, Hakkon raised his sword, wielding it menacingly. "What did you say?!"

The guard stared up into the cold, gray eyes of his leader, before he started to repeat himself. "I-I said..."

His sentence was cut short as the sword was swung swiftly, impaling his neck, causing him to gasp and then begin choking on his own blood.

The blade was removed and the young soldier collapsed to the ground, staining the pure white snow a red crimson. Hakkon then turned to the beefy man in charge of the army. "General Lars, I thought you had trained these men to be tough and resilient, not to be a bunch of weak and puny halfwits."

With a rather anxious look, Lars replied, "Sir, I can assure you that they are the best of the best."

The ex-Prince grinned maliciously. "Well let's hope so. I'd hate to have to use more violence." Flicking his gaze across to the assortment of horrified faces, he had but only one question. "Now, does anyone else have a problem with the adverse weather conditions?" After a long, awkward silence, he was satisfied that no-one dared to comment, so he could finally go back to focusing on his murderous plan.

Although a further three long hours sat in the frigid snow was excruciating, the ex-Prince finally gave the signal. "Right, General Lars, Prepare your men."

After they had been given their orders, the soldiers scrambled to their feet, and began their descent down the mountain. Just before entering the marketplace, Hakkon brought them to a halt, where he announced his final instructions.

"We are about to launch our deadly assault on Arendelle castle. Anyone who refuses to surrender, dies. But nobody, I repeat nobody touches the royal family, but me. Are we clear?"

There were several affirmed nods, before his voice rose again, this time with fervor. "On this night, I have the chance to take what is righfully mine. I will finally flush out that scoundrel brother of mine and his remaining bloodline." _Oh how glorious it will be to have my own Kingdom and a shiny crown upon my head._

* * *

The clock had just chimed midnight when an enthuastic and energetic little five year old redhead silently crept into her older sister's room. Clambering onto the bed, Anna began shaking the blonde awake. Elsa! Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!"

The older girl peeked open one eye, before groaning slightly. "Anna, go back to bed, it's late."

With her twinkling blue eyes, the younger Princess bounced around excitedly. "But I'm just so hungry, Elsa. I need food."

Elsa playfully pushed her sister. "Sorry, Anna. But you'll need to wait until morning."

As usual, Anna had a mischievous glint in her eye. "I have a better idea. Let's go raid the pantry now. I know just where the cooks keep the best chocolate cakes."

Even though her bed was so warm and comfortable. At the mere mention of chocolate, Elsa couldn't resist the temptation of a little midnight snack. "Okay you win, Anna. But we have to be really quiet."

The two Princesses quietly navigated their way through the castle, carefully eluding the guards patroling the upper hallways. When they reached the grand staircase, Anna hopped onto the banister and positioned herself backwards.

"Anna, what do you think you're doing?!" Elsa scolded in a harsh whisper. "That's really dangerous."

"I live for danger," Anna squealed as she began sliding all the way down the slippery surface.

Landing at the bottom with a thud, a guard in the vicinity was immediately alerted. Elsa quickly pulled her sister to her feet and dragged her out of sight. The older Princess was not amused. "He nearly saw us. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. If we get caught, Mama and Papa will be really mad."

Anna giggled. "Dont worry, Elsa. Once they see my adorable smile and best puppy dog eyes, they'll forget why they were even mad at us in the first place."

"That may be true for you, Anna. But so much more is expected of me. Besides, I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to be the sensible one and look out for you," the blonde explained emphatically.

Anna patted her older sibling on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Elsa. You're doing a really good job. Now let's go find those cakes."

Thirty minutes later and the two Princesses were lying on the kitchen floor, rubbing their tummys whilst groaning heavily.

"I feel sick," Elsa whined.

"I don't just feel sick, I think I'm going to be sick," Anna countered.

Elsa was feeling so guilty and rather terrified of what might happen once the servants realized all the cakes had mysteriously vanished. "We are going to be so dead in the morning."

"But it was so worth it," Anna mumbled dreamily.

Elsa flashed the redhead a wry smile. "If you say so."

Eventually, the two Princesses stumbled to their feet holding on to one another for support. Just as they were heading for the door they heard a loud ear splitting scream.

"What was that?!" Anna quizzed in a high pitched tone.

Elsa was just as clueless. "I don't know."

Clinging onto her sister's arm, Anna began shaking. "I'm scared, Elsa. Let's get out of here." Gesturing for her sister to follow, The redhead began backing up towards the exit, completely unaware of the dark figure looming in the doorway.

"Anna watch out!" Elsa took a step forward, screaming loudly to warn her oblivious sister of the danger. But it was too late. By the time the Princess had turned around a large hand had swooped down, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her high off the ground.

There was an evil cackle as the man clad all in black stared at her. "Who do we have here...a little girl?"

The redhead squirmed wildly, clutching at the hand blocking her air supply.

Taking a deep, trembling breath, Elsa gathered all of her resolve, before giving her command, "Put my sister down!"

The soldier let out a harsh laughter, before increasing his grip and squeezing harder, causing Anna to squeak in pain. "I could snap her neck like a twig...or," he said, unsheathing his sword. "I could run her through with this extremely sharp blade. Maybe, I should give the little brat a choice."

Seeing her sister in any form of danger made Elsa's heart pound louder then it had ever done before. "Don't you dare touch her!"

He howled in amusement. "And just how are you going to stop me, you little wetch?!" Tossing Anna unceremoniously to the floor, he stalked towards her, sword outstretched ready to plunge the blade into the tiny girls chest.

Panic-stricken, Anna shuffled backwards, until there was no where left to go. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed her sister's name. "Elsa! Please, help me!"

 _Protect Anna! Protect Anna!_ Elsa couldn't stop the pang of fear rushing through her as the guard attempted to murder her sister in front of her very eyes.

With her heightened state of emotions, the rush of cold spreading through her body was uncontrollable. "I'm not going to let you hurt my sister!" Raising her hands, a blast of ice shot out, forming itself into a deadly icicle and aiming straight for the assailant.

Suddenly, the soldier let out a bloodcurdling scream as a stab of pain shot through his right shoulder blade. He fell to his knees, before yanking out the bloody shard that had embedded itself deep within his flesh. "You...you...little witch! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you!"

Panting heavily, and terrified at what she had done. "Elsa took her sister's hand and the two Princesses fled the room.

After they were a safe distance from the kitchen, the blonde stopped to soothe her dull and throbbing head. Sheer confusion had been replaced by a panicked expression in her eyes.

Anna embraced her sister warmly. "That was awesome, Elsa. You saved me."

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Anna. I promise. Now come on, we need to find Mama and Papa. They'll know what to do."

* * *

King Agdar and Queen Idun were just about to settle into bed when they were alerted by the sound of distant screams.

"What was that?!" Idun questioned, concern tinged in her voice.

The King took a deep, shuddering breath, before throwing on his robe and retrieving his own sword. "I have no idea. But I'm going to find out. Stay here, dear."

Just as Agdar was about to investigate, the door was flung open and several Arendelle guards, led by Captain Erickson swarmed the room.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Your Majesty! But the castle is under attack!"

* * *

 **A/N. Please take the time to leave a review. They do give me more incentive to write hehe. More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh it feels so nice to finally be on fanfic and updating this chapter. Sorry guys but I've had lots of stuff to deal with hence the delay with updating some of my stories. Now, I can't promise regular updates as I still have a busy schedule, but I will be trying to update if and when I can.  
**

 **Please could I ask readers not to comment if they want to remind me about updates to other stories. It is both annoying and frustrating and I will not update quicker. If you have left a review for this story then I thank you.**

 **Now please enjoy this next chapter.**

 ****WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE INCLUDING THREAT TO CHILDREN****

* * *

 **Chapter Three.**

There was a momentary eerie and horrifying silence as King Agdar was left shocked and stunned at Captain Erickson's latest revelation. "Under attack?! This is absurd! No neighboring Country has declared war on us. Why would they? We are a peace-loving nation. You must be mistaken."

"I can assure you, Your Majesty, this is no mistake," the Captain implored, albeit solemnly. "It appears enemy soldiers are storming the castle as we speak, we must make haste. Once the horses have been prepared, my men will escort you both out of the castle and take you somewhere safe."

Although it would appear her husband was convinced this was all a big misunderstanding, Idunn was greatly distressed by this information. Her eyes were filled with concern as she consulted with him. "Agdar, the children! We must wake Anna and Elsa. Please, they're all alone."

"Worry not, Your Majesty. I have already sent guards to retrieve the Princesses," Erickson interrupted. "They are being taken to safety as we speak, that I can assure you."

Agdar was about to offer a grateful response when a horrifically loud noise echoed from the hallway, followed by screams of pain and terror.

Both the King and Queen's eyes widened at the sound of the bloodcurdling cries. Only now did it seem that the King was alerted to the severity of the situation.

Hurrying towards the door, Captain Erickson peeked out into the dimly-lit hallway. Five or six menacing looking soldiers had already managed to overpower the royal guards who had been patroling the upstairs corridor. Their blood soaked bodies now lay strewn across the floor whilst several maids and servants helplessly fled the scene. The assailants thankfully ignored them, instead continuing their journey, kicking doors open as they passed. Erickson closed the door softly, before locking it.

"No need to panic, Your Majesties. When the intruders come, my men and I will hold them off long enough for you to escape. By the time you will have reached the stables, I'm most certain the horses will be ready. Finally, there is an outpost to the east of the woods. My men have been instructed to use this as a rendezvous point."

Taking up his own sword, the King shook his head fervently. "No! I won't abandon my Kingdom at any cost. From the day I ascended to the throne, I took an oath to protect this Kingdom and its people. So help protect it I will, until my dying breath. I will stay and fight. However, you _will_ have a band of your bravest men escort my wife out of here and ensure she is kept safe."

"Agdar, No!" Idunn protested with a strangled sob. "I won't leave you!"

Having already made up his mind, Agdar reprimanded her harshly. "Idunn, that is both reckless and irresponsible...and I strictly forbid it! You must leave and take care of our children. They are going to need their Mother."

"But they need their Father too. Please Agdar...you don't have to do this," she pleaded, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh my dear, Idunn," he sighed softly, whilst keep her body flush against his chest. "You and I both know that I do. As Arendelle's reigning monarch, it is both my duty and responsibility. Now, _you_ will do as I say!"

With hot tears streaming down her cheeks, she felt she could do nothing to change his mind. His words were thick, persuasive but more importantly resolute. "Alright, Agdar. If you command me so, I will do as you ask. Just please be careful."

Stroking her tear streaked face, the brave King took this opportunity to proclaim his love for his family. "Whatever happens to me, just remember that I love you and our daughters with all my heart. And if we don't see each other again in this life, be assured that we will meet again in the next."

More tears streamed down the Queen's face. Although her husband's words were calm and comforting, his expression was still harried and frightened.

But there was no time for any further talk as a deafening roar shook the room. The heavy oak door was blasted off its hinges and several armored soldiers swarmed the room, brandishing swords and deadly crossbows.

Standing in the doorway looking rather imposing was General Lars. He surveyed the room, before his eyes settled on the two royal figures. "Well, well, well. And who might we have here?" He asked quizzically.

The King and Queen stared at the General with a mixture of apprehension and confusion, until Agdar stepped forward and broke the lingering silence.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?!"

The General kept his voice low and cool. "I'm General Lars of Weselton.

 _Weselton? That emaciated little half-wit may be a rotten, noble pest. But sending soldiers to invade Arendelle doesn't seem something he'd be capable of...alone._ Anger began surging through the King. "Well, General Lars. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Lars genuinely shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"I am King Agdar of Arendelle. And you and your men are trespassing in my castle. Now, before I have you arrested, I suggest you answer me... truthfully. Who the hell sent you?!"

The dismayed General exchanged a glance with a fellow comrade, then responded with a cackled reply. " _You're_ the King?! You mean to tell me that a scrawny wretch of a man like yourself is the ruler of this entire Kingdom. I've never heard anything so ridiculous in all my life."

Even the surrounding guards erupted into a fit of raucous and rather jarring laughter at this outrageous claim.

"Silence!" Captain Erickson roared, biting back a few cursed words. He was seething at this man's display of mockery. "How dare you insult my King."

Simply smiling, Lars had a confession to make. "Actually, I think you meant to say, how dare I insult your former King. See, if he really is the King, then he won't be for much longer. Yes, that's right. I'm afraid to tell you, there's going to be a new King in town."

"What are you talking about?!" Idunn questioned hotly.

Turning to the brunette, his malevolent green eyes penetratingly raked her up and down. "Oh,and I'm guessing you must be the Queen. Well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty. Unfortunately though, I'm not at liberty to discuss matters pertaining to the new King. Also, I'm on a strict schedule. But you'll find out soon enough anyways. But first things first." With a deft hand motion, the General then gestured to his men. "Kill them, but leave the King and his lovely Queen alive. I believe Master has his own plans for them."

"Over my dead body," the King howled, springing into action. Both he, Captain Erickson and the guards took a defensive stance, swords outstretched, ready to protect their Kingdom.

"So be it, Your Majesty. If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you shall have," General Lars replied. Without wasting another moments time, he initiated the first move by lunging at the King.

Agdar too charged forward, the clashing of steel immediately instantly resonating around the room.

Stunned, Idunn watched on in silent horror. She had never had to witness her husband embroiled in a sword fight before. She was absolutely terrified and unsure of what to do until her husband's loud command rang out.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

One of the royal guards nodded curtly, before tugging on her arm insistently. "Come, Your Majesty. We must go."

"Agdar!" Idunn cried.

General Lars instantly barked his order. "Stop them!"

A pair of his soldiers moved quickly, attempting to intercept the Queen, but the Royal guards were ready to protect their Queen at any cost. Leaping into action, one of the guards sprung forward swinging his sword manically, aiming to keep both men occupied so his fellow comrades could make their escape.

"I can't hold them off much longer. GO N..." Before he could finish his sentence, the blade of the enemy's sword sliced his jugular sending out a spray of crimson blood. The man gurgled, whilst clutching his throat in vain. Seconds later his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor, blood still trickling from the fatal wound.

Fighting the urge to vomit, Idunn turned away, before she was forcibly dragged from the room. Luckily the upstairs hallway was now deserted, but the distant screams did nothing to ease her anxiety. Her usual pink tinged face was now even more pale and wrinkled in worry as the guards continued to usher her along the corridor.

They were halfway to the top of the staircase when the guard beside her howled out in pain, before slumping to the floor. Idunn averted her gaze to find a crossbow bolt embedded in his back.

Another arrow whizzed towards her, just as she was pushed to the floor. Although she had been saved, the guard was not so lucky. He had landed beside her, eyes wide open, blood trickling from his mouth. The terrified young Queen squeezed her eyes shut as she lay there completely still.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" The last remaining guard questioned rather worriedly.

"I-I think so," she murmured. Although her clothing was splattered with blood, thankfully none of it was actually hers.

After helping her to her feet, they soon reached the top of the stairs, when out of nowhere another arrow came hurtling by.

"RUN, Your Majesty!" She was ordered, just as he too succumbed to a deadly crossbolt, this time to his skull.

Idunn gasped in horror as she half-stumbled down the spiral staircase. The nightmare though was far from over. The great hall was filled with chaos and mayhem. Thankfully though with every man locked in battle she was able to slip past unnoticed. Still reeling from shock, Idunn headed for the kitchen. Here she could use a shortcut to the stables and make it to the rendezvous point the general had mentioned. It was here that she was sure she would be reunited with her precious daughters.

But as she sprinted towards her destination, she ended up barreling head first into the last man she ever expected to see again. Staring up into those dark, evil eyes, Idunn found herself numb from shock. _NO, IT CAN'T BE!_

He greeted her with a huge grin plastered over his face. "Hello there, Your Majesty. Miss me?"

The Queen faltered, her face turning deathly pale as sheer panic overwhelmed her. She fought to compose herself, but found herself failing miserably. Instead, Idunn found herself uttering but one word, "H-Hakkon!"

* * *

"Elsa...Elsa, stop. I need to rest," Anna said, panting from exhaustion.

"We can't stop, Anna. We need to find Mama and Papa." Elsa said, giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And we will find them, but we need to keep moving."

Anna bravely nodded, before huddling into her sister for that extra sense of security.

The blonde offered a small, uncertain smile as she continued to lead them down a darkened hallway. It appeared to be empty, but nevertheless the older Princess stayed on high alert. _  
_

There was a brief moment of silence, until a window directly ahead blew wide open. A massive gust of window tore through the area, causing Anna to break into a frenzy. With panic in her eyes, the redhead began tugging Elsa faster down the corridor.

"Stop, Anna!" Elsa commanded, her eyes trained ahead towards the great hall and the chaos that was ensuing there. The royal guards were locked in a fierce battle, with what looked to be a bunch of dangerous brutes, and it was obvious, even to an eight year old child that they were severely outnumbered. Anna covered her ears at the sound of clashing steel, ear splitting screams and then squeezed her eyes shut at the sight of wounded or dead soldiers littering the ground.

"ELSA!" Anna shrieked.

Even with all of the noise and disruption though, one of the enemy guards had still managed to hear the scream and was already on his way over to investigate.

Elsa dragged her sister backwards, until they were perched behind a corner. She then slapped a hand over the redhead's mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet.

"Who goes there?! Show yourself this instant!" Came a sudden booming and authoritative voice.

Shifting uneasily on her feet, the blonde withdrew her hand from Anna's mouth and proceeded to peer out furtively. Elsa was forced to hold her breath as she watched a large, muscled soldier with a heavily scarred face scan the area. Afraid that their position would soon be compromised, her cerulean blue eyes darted around, desperately seeking a safer location. Thankfully there was a room close by and Elsa diverted them towards it, but not before the guard had spotted them and was hot on their heels.

Desperate to elude him, Elsa used her magic to cover the floor in thick, slippery ice, aiding their escape.

"YOU THERE, STOP!" As soon as his foot touched the ice though, the guard went slipping and sliding, eventually crashing to the floor in an unceremonious heap. Struggling to his feet, he clenched his fist in unadulterated rage. "ICE?! WHAT KIND OF TRICK IS THIS?!"

Now that they were safe in the room, both girls breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Although pitch dark, save for a sliver of moonlight shining through the large window, it was empty and would serve as somewhere temporary that they could take refuge. Elsa locked the door, then made her way across to the large fireplace. After lighting the fire to give them some much needed warmth, she slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Anna scooted next to her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry, Elsa, this is all my fault. I forced you to break the rules...again. If I didn't wake you up to go sneaking around the castle... we wouldn't be in this mess. We would have been in our beds and Mama and Papa would have known where to look for us. They're going to be so mad at me."

"This isn't your fault, Anna. And you didn't force me to do anything either," Elsa admitted. "Besides, if they're going to be mad at anyone, it's going to be me. I'm the oldest and I should have been more responsible."

"They won't be mad at you, Elsa. Because you're the favorite. You're going to be Queen one day. I'm just the...the.."

Elsa frowned, clearly puzzled. "What Anna?"

"The spare," the redhead finally blurted out.

The blonde really had no idea what Anna was talking about. "The spare? Why would you even think that?"

"Because I was naughty and eavesdropped on one of Papa's meetings with the council. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but this one man who works for Papa mentioned my name and something about being a spare."

"I'm sure you heard it all wrong," Elsa assured her. "Mama and Papa love us both the same. We're both Princesses. And when I'm the Queen, you will be right there with me ruling by my side. We're always going to be together...forever. I love you Anna, and no matter what happens we're in this together."

The redhead smiled. "I love you too, Elsa. But... I have an even better idea," she concluded with a cheeky smile.

Now Elsa was excited. "What's that?"

"Why don't we both be Queen," Anna suggested.

Elsa giggled. "Queen Elsa and Queen Anna. You know what, Anna? That sounds like a great idea."

Both girls continued giggling, until the rattling of the door handle broke the silence and brought them both back to the harsh reality of the situation.

"E-Elsa! W-who's that?" Anna stammered.

"Ssh," Elsa whispered, scrambling to her feet.

Eventually the rattling stopped, but there was only a momentary sense of relief before the door was forced open revealing the menacing looking soldier from earlier.

"There you are you little brats! Did you really think you were going to be able to hide from me?" Before either girls could react, a large, beefy shot out, grabbing Elsa by the neck. "Now you little wretch. You're going to tell me about that neat little parlor trick you just pulled on me back there."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa replied, feigning innocence. Deep down, Elsa knew she shouldn't have used her magic. Her Mother and Father had always warned her that although she had been blessed with such a special gift, she had to conceal it for her own safety. This was the second time tonight she had used her powers, and although they had gotten them out of dangerous predicaments, she still felt a strange sort of guilt.

"Come on, tell me!" He demanded, squeezing harder, causing Elsa to choke.

"STOP THAT YOU BIG, HORRIBLE MEANIE!" Anna commanded, before swinging a fire poker and hitting him squarely on the back with it.

The guard didn't even flinch, instead his face reddened with anger. Tossing the blonde aside roughly as if she was nothing more then a rag doll, he turned his attention to the youngest Princess. "What an unsavory thing for a good-for-nothing servant girl like you to say to someone like me." Unsheathing a large dagger, he gripped Anna's chin harshly, waving the weapon in front of her face. "Where I come from we cut out the tongues of people who disrespect their elders."

For the third time this night, Elsa had no choice, but to use her powers. Raising her hands, she began swirling a large ball of ice in her palm, and then the Princess gave her order. "Leave her alone!"

Releasing Anna, the guard turned swiftly, rather amused and entertained by her display of magic. He took a step towards Elsa, eyes transfixed on the ice in her hand. "Interesting," he mused. "A little girl who can conjure ice. Oh just you wait until master hears about this. Now, let me dispose of your little friend here and we can be on our way."

Quickly, the blonde took a protective place in front of Anna. "You're not going to touch my sister! Stay back or I'll freeze you where you stand," Elsa warned as she focused on gathering up more energy.

"Freeze him, Elsa. Turn him into a popsicle," Anna urged.

"Don't do it, Elsa," the guard mimicked mockingly. "Can't you see, I'm your friend." But as he repeated the name in his head something clicked. "Wait, did you say, Elsa? As in Princess Elsa? The King's daughter? Well isn't this just my lucky day...and yours actually." Putting his weapon away, he chuckled jovially whilst looking closely at both girls, paying particularly close attention to the redhead. "So you must be Princess Anna. Oh even better. Not only have I found myself too Princesses, but one of them has powerful ice magic to boot. Hakkon is going to love me."

"Who's Hakkon?" Elsa questioned. "Is he the one responsible for this?!"

"I guess your parents neglected to tell you about the rightful King of Arendelle. But unfortunately, that's a story for another time. For now, let's say he's someone who's going to be very interested in meeting with you two lovely Princesses." But just as the guard was about to retrieve his so called prizes, the ice uncontrollably shot from Elsa's hand and he immediately went crashing to the floor.

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, her breath was ragged and her tiny body was trembling with fear. "Oh no, I didn't mean to kill him."

"I always knew this thing would come in handy one day."

Unexpectedly, both girls were greeted by a rather familiar voice. Anna looked up and instantly ran into the arms of their nursemaid. "Gerda!"

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see that her ice hadn't struck the guard, but Gerda's faithful rolling pin had. "I-I didn't..."

Gerda hugged the elder Princess. "No, you didn't. But you should really be more careful, Your Highness."

Elsa swiftly apologized. "Sorry, Gerda. I didn't mean to use my powers...but he was going to hurt us."

Offering a faint smile, the older woman reassured the youngster. "Although it was foolish and careless to use gifted magic in the presence of the enemy. I understand you did it to protect one of the people you love the most- your sister. However, we might need to talk about your aim. That guard's head may have been lucky, but my skirt is almost frozen."

Elsa winced. "Sorry." Looking at her hands, the blonde then added. "I guess I'm not as in control as I thought I was."

"Gerda, are you going to take us to see Mama and Papa now?" Anna interrupted.

"I'm afraid that's not possible little one. You see, Kai and I were given our orders a long time ago that if anything like this was to ever happen, we would take full responsibility for making sure you are kept safe. And as we've been sadly unable to locate them at this time that it what we must do."

The deflated look on her sister's face caused Elsa's own heart to break. "Everything will be fine, Anna. We'll see them again soon."

Gerda flicked the little redhead's nose. "Your sister's right. And lest we forget, Your Highness. Your parents are the King and Queen of Arendelle. It'll take more then a small army to stop them from being with you again. Now, I'm afraid there's no more time to lose. Kai is making the final preparations as we speak. There is a special place we must take you. A place where your parents know you will be protected."

* * *

 **A/N More to come...**


End file.
